


Queen of Water

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he stumbled into the room, he hadn't expected to see a girl with cat ear's in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the CLAMP kink meme and then reposted to LJ September 15, 2010. 
> 
> The prompt was for TRC!Hideki/Chii

  
“Ouch,” Hideki said, not for the first time that day. He rubbed at his knee, from where he’d slipped on a dark patch of ice in the corridor and collided with the wall. His knee throbbed and he sucked in a harsh breath before steadying himself on shaking feet. His knee continued to throb. “Ouch…”  
  
He was lost, completely and utterly lost. It was terrifying, really, when he thought about it. He never would have expected that situations like this would actually happen. He _knew_ the castle was large, but he never expected corridors to stretch on for so long and to wind so dramatically around other corridors, leading to all kinds of doors and staircases and balconies. It was dreadfully overwhelming for Hideki, who’d only been allowed in the castle to study, a privilege granted a rare few citizens of Celes. Hideki honestly had no idea how he was rewarded such an honor, not being the brightest of young men around, but he suspected that the king took pity on him, or at the very least found his simple-mindedness to be endearing.   
  
Whatever the case, Hideki wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, if he was granted to the castle’s prestigious library in order to study—not that he thought it would do him one lick of good, he thought morosely—and not that it would _matter_ if he didn’t manage to find his way soon. He kept hoping he’d run into some guards, or servants, or some kind of resident of the castle so that he could be either escorted from the castle or directed to the proper place—either case involved someone showing him the way, which was all Hideki desperately needed.  
  
“Ouch,” Hideki said again as he tripped over the long folds of his cloak and bumped into a door. He rested against the door, breathing in the crisp, stark air of the castle, trying to catch his breath. His breathing was labored from the amount of time spent searching in vain and climbing up endless staircases. As he was resting, however, he thought he heard the slightest amount of movement on the other side of the door.   
  
_A way to ask for directions…_ Hideki realized and straightened up, clearing his throat and straightening his back, trying to look as important as possible (and failing miserably). He opened the door slowly, peeking inside.  
  
“Hello?” he called into the room—large, and not furnished. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped inside.   
  
Looking around now, he realized that the room wasn’t as empty as previously expected. There was a pool of water in the center of the room, surrounded by pillars. Hideki started towards it, fascinated that despite the temperatures in Celes, this pool hadn’t frozen over. He approached, his footsteps echoing in the silent room, his eyes never leaving the pool of water. He’d forgotten about finding the libraries, or finding someone who could direct him to the libraries.  
  
He was growing closer and closer to the pool of water, and in the back of his mind he understood that he wasn’t so much interested in the pool of water as he was grasping for a reason to be distracted. The water seemed perfectly clear, perfectly smooth. The room was peaceful, quiet, though perhaps a bit unnatural—as if death were hanging in the air. But it seemed as if nothing could shatter the peace that fell around this room.  
  
Which was why Hideki nearly had a heart attack when suddenly a long-haired girl emerged from the water, wide eyes staring at him and letting out a quiet, “Chii!”   
  
Hideki screamed (in a very manly manner, he hoped) and stumbled backwards, slamming into a pillar and collapsing to the ground, hand grasping his chest as his heart thundered loudly against his ribcage.   
  
“Shit,” Hideki gasped out, still grasping his chest and lifting his other hand to rub at the bump forming on the back of his head.  
  
“Chii,” the girl said again, only her head out of the water, the rest of her body treading the water, sending out small ripples across the surface that had once been a smooth, glassy surface.   
  
“Um,” Hideki said, intelligently, finally finding words through the rapid intakes of breath he took. “Um—whoa, I mean, ha ha, hi?”   
  
The girl tilted her head to the side, swimming over to the side of the pool and pulling herself slightly out of the water, her white and blue dress clinging to her in a way that Hideki _definitely_ noticed. He gulped, audibly, feeling his face flush. He had to look away, though his eyes kept drifting back to her. Her long blond hair clung to her face, rivelts of water falling down her lithe body, bare feet on the ground, though she did not seem cold, nor did the water look as if it would freeze over in her hair.   
  
“You are not permitted here,” she said, calmly, though her voice laced with curiosity, observing him. He couldn’t get away and froze completely as this wet girl started walking towards him—and it was then that he saw her ears twitch. And realized they were cat ears.  
  
“WHOA—Whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Hideki said, body convulsing as he waved his hands in front of him. He tried to back away, but was still resting against the pillar, his heart racing in his chest. He tried to dart away, but the girl pressed her hands to his chest, staring up at him—and he could easily have tossed her aside, but the truth of the matter was that it was an incredibly beautiful girl in front of him, her dress clinging to her in all the right placed, her hair wet and her eyes large. She was too cute.   
  
“Chii,” she said softly again, gazing up at him with large brown eyes.   
  
Hideki swallowed audibly. “Um.”  
  
“Only the king and Fay may enter here,” she said, “how were you able to get in?”  
  
“Um…” Hideki said, completely distracted by the way the girl’s pale hands pressed up to his chest.   
  
“Are you a strong magician?”  
  
“Um. No,” Hideki said, and laughed. “No, not really at all. I’m pretty horrible at the magic stuff—and I’ve tried!”   
  
“Chii,” she said, a soft sigh.  
  
“Um.” He had to keep doing that, he was sounding like an idiot in front of this girl. But this girl was already drifting away from him, seemingly floating, returning to the pool from which she’d emerged, as if called back to it. She sank her body into it, staying at the side of the pool, her arms folded over the edge so she could observe him. It didn’t seem as if she was going to throw him out, nor was she sounding the alarm for someone to come fetch him.   
  
He stumbled forward, and she drifted away from the edge, treading water in the center, chopping up the water so that he could not see if there was anything else in the pool.  
  
“I was looking for the library,” he admitted, rubbing his hands together and feeling very cold for this swimming girl. “I was wondering if you knew where it was?”  
  
“Chii has never left this room,” the girl said, and Hideki realized belatedly that the girl’s name must be Chii.   
  
“Oh,” he said, intelligently so. “Okay.”  
  
He sat down by the water’s edge, and she watched him with her wide brown eyes, her hair swirling out along the water’s surface. If he peered in the water long enough he could just make out the way her dress was starting to bunch up at her hips and he could—  
  
He really needed to focus.   
  
He looked away, blushing furiously.   
  
“Chii is your name?”  
  
“Chii’s name is Chii,” the girl agreed.  
  
“I’m Hideki.”  
  
“Hideki,” she said, and his name sounded far too cute with her voice and Hideki stared desperately at the wall, his face a bright red color. He certainly felt warm now.  
  
“Why haven’t you left this room?” Hideki asked.  
  
“Chii was made here,” Chii said, “And Chii can’t go far from the water.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Instead of answering, the girl dipped down under the water, swimming around. He watched her body, watched her legs kick out, her hair swirl behind her. When she emerged, she tipped her head back, letting out a small ‘Chii!’ in delight as she swam her way back to the water’s edge, right up to where he was sitting. She planted her hands on the pool edge and hoisted herself up, close enough that their noses bumped and she laughed.  
  
He jerked back in surprise, certain his face would never stop being bright red.   
  
“If you can come in here, it must be okay,” she said, smiling as Hideki rubbed at his cheeks, trying to get the color away. She mimicked him, rubbing at her cheeks, still looking happy. “Chii!”   
  
“Y-yeah,” he said, swallowing thickly. “I—I mean, that’s great! It’s not every day you meet such a cute girl—um, I mean. Um.”   
  
She tilted her head to the side, and kicked her feet in the water, rotating her body to sit at the water’s edge, sitting beside him instead of facing him. He swallowed, sat uncomfortably beside her, watching the curve of her breasts and the arch of her legs as she kicked, traced the curve of her smile and the strands of her blond hair clinging to her neck and to her back. He could count the bones of her spine through the thin white material. He felt increasingly dirty but it was increasingly hard for him to look away from her.   
  
“Chii is happy,” she said, quietly.   
  
Hideki gave up completely on finding the library.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
He came back several times a week, though it took him a while to finally find the pool room with certainty. Chii was always waiting for him, and was always happy to meet him when he arrived. She would sometimes sit beside him, or sometimes he would watch her swim in the pool, want to touch her. But he didn’t, afraid. Beside, the issue with the ears was something he wasn’t sure what to do with.   
  
“Are you human?” he asked one day.  
  
“Chii?”  
  
“Are you human?” Hideki asked, staring at her cat ears.  
  
Chii thought it over for only a moment before she shook her head. “Fay created Chii.”   
  
“So he’s like your dad or something?”  
  
“Fay made Chii with his magic,” Chii said. “Chii is not human.”  
  
“Oh,” Hideki said, and fiddled with his hands, wanting to hold hers, despite it. But she was not human. She was something else. Something created.   
  
He felt odd staring at her as she dried out her hair, twisting it between her fingers, exposing parts of her neck and back he’d never seen before, dripping the water over her dress or on the ground or back into the pool. She closed her eyes sometimes, hummed a little or whispered a quiet ‘Chii’, but whenever she opened her eyes, she would smile at him.  
  
“You are the first one beside Fay and the king that Chii has met,” she said, smiling. “Chii likes Hideki.”   
  
Hideki blushed. “Um.”  
  
Chii brushed her hair over her shoulder, and collected the hem of her dress next, twisting it free of water, exposing long expanses of her thighs as she did so. Hideki bit his lip and looked away, politely, and not for the first time he was thankful for his long winter cloak protecting him from revealing just how beautiful he found Chii, and how much of an effect she had on him, even when she barely touched him. Sometimes her nose would bump against his, sometimes she would slide against his body as she slipped back into or out of the water. But she always sat near him, he could always feel her heat radiating from her small body.   
  
“Is it bad that Chii is not human?” Chii asked, quietly, when Hideki didn’t say anything. She almost looked sad, wiggling her toes in the water, her brown eyes not looking at him for once. “Is it bad that Chii is ‘created’, not ‘born’?”   
  
“I don’t know, Chii,” Hideki said, laughing and waving his hand dismissively, feeling his face turn red. “It’s not something we have to talk about, it’s—I don’t know.”  
  
Chii stayed quiet, looking down. She did look sad now.  
  
He reached out a hand before he could stop himself, petting her ear. It twitched against his fingers and she looked up at him in surprise. Blushing, he continued to pet it, felt its silky softness beneath his touch.  
  
He swallowed. “It doesn’t matter to me, whether it’s bad or not. I like you too, Chii.”  
  
Instantly Chii’s face brightened, and she leaned into his touch. “Chii! Chii is very happy.”  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“Hideki,” Chii said, brightly, one day as Hideki entered, his face bright red up to the ears. She pulled herself from the water, dripping wet, and ran to him, flinging her arms around him and pressing up flush against him. “Hideki, welcome back! Chii was waiting!”  
  
“H-hi, Chii,” Hideki muttered, blushing up a storm as he pet her wet hair, his fingers tangling in the wet, blond locks. “I’m happy to see you again.”  
  
“Chii is happy, too!” she said, brightly, and sure enough when she pulled away, she was smiling widely, and it almost looked as if her ears would start flapping happily. He pet the soft cat ears and the girl let out a soft purr of a laugh before her smile seemed to widen. She grasped Hideki’s hand. “Come sit by the window with Chii!”   
  
Hideki let Chii drag him, and he sat down at the window’s ledge with Chii. Chii shook the water from her hair, and, like always, never seemed to be that cold. Hideki sat down beside her, but as Chii looked out the window he just looked at Chii. Really, she was far too cute. He would never stop blushing.   
  
Chii didn’t let go of his hand, and Hideki didn’t try to pull it away. His heart was thundering.   
  
And Chii looked at him, her eyes soft. “Chii…?”  
  
“N-nothing!” Hideki shouted, tried to snatch his hand back before thinking better of it.   
  
Chii shifted closer, touched his shoulder. “Chii is happiest when Hideki is here. Is that strange for Chii to feel?”  
  
Taken aback by the sudden question, Hideki started, blinking in surprise. “U—ah. Um. I—I don’t know, Chii. I don’t…”  
  
“Does Hideki like being here with Chii?”  
  
“Y-yeah… yeah… I do.”   
  
He really would never stop blushing.   
  
Chii shifted closer still, and Hideki took all his restraint not to look down her dress, or the way the white fabric clung to her breasts. He swallowed thickly, focused on her really cute face. Chii really was too cute, too sweet. He did like spending time with her.  
  
Chii grasped his ears.  
  
He jumped.  
  
“Hideki’s ears are red,” Chii said, smiling, “Chiiiiii…”  
  
“Y-yeah…”  
  
Chii tilted her head, looking up at him.   
  
He had to look away.   
  
  
\---  
  
  
Chii looked up at him from the pool of water. She smiled, softly, and floated over to him.  
  
“Hideki…”  
  
“Hi, Chii,” Hideki said, smiling, reaching up his hands to grasp her elbows as she lowered herself back down to the floor. She stayed closer, her hands resting against his chest. “I’m back.”   
  
“Welcome back, Hideki,” Chii said, her smile playing in her eyes. “Chii is happy to see Hideki again.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m happy to see you, too, Chii.”   
  
Chii nodded her head, and then stepped closer, wrapping her arms around Hideki.   
  
“Chii is happiest when Hideki is here. Hideki makes Chii happy.”   
  
  
\---  
  
  
“CHII!” Hideki shouted, as he threw the door open. “Chii, we have to go!”   
  
“Chii?” Chii asked, blinking at him. “Hideki, what’s—?”  
  
“Something’s gone wrong!” Hideki shouted. “With the king—he’s—somehow, everyone… everyone is leaving the country! We have to leave, too! Chii, you have to leave this room!”  
  
Chii stared at him with wide eyes, and then shook her head. “Chii…”  
  
“Chii, you _have_ to,” Hideki shouted, grasping her hands. He shouted, felt his heart clench. “Chii, come on!”  
  
“There are things Chii needs to do,” Chii said, shaking her head. “Hideki should go.”  
  
“No! Not without you!”  
  
“If Hideki stays here because of Chii, Hideki might be hurt,” Chii said, lowering her gaze. “Chii does not want Hideki to be hurt. Chii wants Hideki to always be happy.”  
  
“Chii, please,” Hideki begged, trying to drag the girl to the doors. Chii would not budge. “Chii…!”   
  
Chii shook her head again. “Chii will catch up to Hideki. But Hideki has to go. If the king finds Hideki here, he will be in trouble. Chii will be okay.”  
  
She pressed up closer to him, touching his cheek. Hideki stared at her in shock. Chii smiled.   
  
“Chii will find Hideki.”   
  
“Chii—”  
  
But the girl leaned up, pressing her mouth against Hideki’s, and Hideki’s mind short-circuited for a brief moment. He forgot to kiss back, but it was okay because Chii pulled back quickly enough.   
  
She smiled at Hideki. “Chii is happiest when Chii is with Hideki. And Hideki has to be happy for Chii to be happy.”  
  
“I’m—”  
  
Hideki choked up, felt his throat constrict.  
  
“I’m—I’m happy with you, too, Chii.”  
  
Chii nodded her head.   
  
“Chii is glad.”   
  
She pushed against Hideki’s chest. “Chii will catch up to Hideki. Go, Hideki!”   
  
  
\---  
  
  
She stayed in the pool, guarding now the sleeping prince and the sleeping king. She watched the world fade away from her, watched everyone die, watched the country empty out as everyone fled. She watched Fay turn her into a guard for the pool of water, and watched him disappear into the magic he created.   
  
And she did not move.   
  
Her thoughts were of Hideki, until the moment the reason for her existence, a single feather, returned to the lost princess’ body.   
  
Her last thought was of Hideki, though.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Hideki waited for her, and she never arrived.  
  
He realized too late that he’d never told her that he loved her. That he was happiest with her.


End file.
